


Snow Day

by fadedmasquerade



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sledding, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedmasquerade/pseuds/fadedmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin takes Fíli and Kíli out for a fun day in the snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written under the influence of the song "Sleddin' Hill" by August Burns Red. Song can be listened to here: http://xkatchy.tumblr.com/post/70964174468/i-love-this-song-by-august-burns-red-and-i-had-a

Their eyes open and Fíli and Kíli stare at each other for a moment. Both pop out of bed at the same time and they nearly crash into one another as they run to the window to peek over the sill. The world outside is white, and Kíli gives a squeal as he runs from the room shouting for their Ma. Soon after, Dís bundles the boys up in coats, hats, boots, mittens, and scarves, just as Thorin enters the room. It doesn't take much pouting for the little dwarrows to convince him to join them outside.

Thorin digs the carved wooden board out from the back room as the boys run out the door and into the snow awaiting them. Kíli throws himself face-first into the first drift he sees, laughing, while Fíli just smiles and looks on. It doesn't take long for the two to get a snowdwarf made while they wait for their Uncle, and it's surprisingly Fíli's idea to carve a scowl into the creature's face and call it "Uncle Snow-rin". Their uncle clears his throat behind them with a matching scowl, and at least Fíli has the decency to look slightly ashamed. Thorin shakes his head and starts heading toward the hill outside of town, and the dwarrows fall quickly into step behind him.

Snow continues to fall around them and Fíli sticks his tongue out to catch the flakes, Kíli giggling and mimicking him. As they start to climb the hill, Kíli flops onto the wooden sled, Thorin only pausing to give him a look and shake his head before pulling the little imp up the hill. The boys take turns going down the hill, at times doubling up to go faster and farther. Their shrill laughs fill the air and even Thorin can't help but smile.

Eventually the little ones ask Thorin to go down with them as well, and surprisingly he agrees. It's the fastest they've gone yet, and it's great fun until Thorin sees too late the rock in their path. The sled goes airborne and all three dwarves are thrown headfirst into the snow. Fíli and Kíli pull themselves up and look over to their uncle, who has yet to do the same. They share a terrified glance, unsure what to do, when a snowball thunks against Fíli's shoulder. Kíli lets out a shocked gasp as Fíli slowly turns, Thorin sitting up in the snow with a smirk and a another snowball that soon smacks against Kíli's chest. The boys break out in grins and start to create their own arsenal, the three Durin's engaging in a snowball fight.

It goes on until the little ones decide to take out the source physically, tacking their uncle into the snow. As the sun starts to droop low in the sky, Thorin pulls his exhausted nephews back to their home on the wooden sled. Dís hangs their wet clothes and wraps them in all in blankets, and Fíli and Kíli regale their much-amused mother with the embellished story of the day as the family sips hot drinks in front of a welcoming fire. Thorin sits quietly and smiles, and Dís knows he has just as much fun as his rambunctious nephews, if not more.


End file.
